


Home

by skaihxda



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Reunion Fic, i cant with them, jopper is endgame stay mad, season 4, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaihxda/pseuds/skaihxda
Summary: Joyce and Hopper share a cute moment in Russia....
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> for bea, i love you so much girl hope you like it <33
> 
> just some pure, sappy shit :))  
> (might wanna get some tissues)
> 
> this is my first fic in over a year and my second one ever BE NICE (even though it's garbage)
> 
> also, sorry it's so short lol i might write more and make this a series but idk yet

Joyce opened the door and stepped into the small cell. Looking across the room, her eyes immediately met his. 

''Hop,'' she said, a part of her still not believing this was real.

''Joyce,''

Their eyes filled with tears as they stepped into each other's arms. Joyce's mind went back to that night. 

_''Picking you up 7pm friday...''_

_''Yeah, it's a date.''_

Then she had flipped the switches, and then he was gone. Moments before, he had looked at her giving her a nod and a sad smile.

_It was okay._

She thought she'd lost him then, but here they were all these months later, holding each other as if they were never letting go. 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes again. There was so much she wanted to say to him. So many things she wished she'd said, that she thought she'd never get to say. 

They were inches apart at this point. She could feel his breath on her lips when suddenly-

''Hey lovebirds, we need to go,'' Murray said, as they both stepped back.

_''It's okay... there will be time,'' she thought._


End file.
